1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connector to be equipped in a wire harness for electrically connecting a circuit board and the wire harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of such an electric connector is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication H08-45596 published on Feb. 16, 1996.
FIG. 13 is a perspective view of an electric connector 50 disclosed in the Publication.
The electric connector 50 includes a connector housing 1 formed with a plurality of terminal holes 3 into each of which a terminal 5 (see FIG. 14) is inserted, and a pair of retainers 7 connected to the connector housing 1 through a pair of elastically deformable hinges 8.
The retainers 7 are arranged above and below the connector housing 1.
FIG. 14 is a partial cross-sectional view showing the terminal 5 inserted into the terminal hole 3.
As illustrated in FIG. 14, the connector housing 1 includes an elastic engagement piece 6 partially protruding into the terminal hole 3. The elastic engagement piece 6 is engaged with the terminal 5 inserted into the terminal hole 3 to thereby firstly prevent the terminal 5 from being pulled out of the terminal hole 3.
Furthermore, the retainers 7 are connected to the connector housing 1 by folding the hinges 8 to cause the retainers 7 to partially enter the terminal holes 3. This secondly prevents the terminal 5 from being pulled out of the terminal hole 3.
FIGS. 15A, 15B and 15C are partial side views showing the engagement of the retainers 7 with the connector housing 1.
As illustrated in FIG. 15A, the connector housing 1 includes at each of sidewalls thereof a recess 16 into which each of sides 15 of the retainer 7 is fit. The retainer 7 is formed at the side 15 thereof with an elongate hole 19. In the recess 16, formed are a first projection 21 and a second projection 22 both fittable into the elongate hole 19.
The retainers 7 are engaged to the connector housing 1 in such a way as mentioned below.
Firstly, as illustrated in FIG. 15A, the side 15 of the retainer 7, which is connected to the connector housing 1 through the hinges 8, is fit into the recess 16 from above.
Then, as illustrated in FIG. 15B, the first projection 21 is fit into the elongate hole 19 at a front end of the elongate hole 19. Thus, the retainer 7 is temporarily engaged to the connector housing 1.
Then, as illustrated in FIG. 15C, the retainer 7 is pushed further into the recess 16. Then, the second projection 22 is fit into the elongate hole 19 at a front end of the elongate hole 19.
Thus, the first and second projections 21 and 22 are fit into the elongate hole 19 at opposite ends of the elongate hole 19, and accordingly, the retainer 7 is completely engaged to the connector housing 1.
As illustrated in FIGS. 13 and 14, each of the retainers 7 includes a pair of outwardly projecting projections 4. As illustrated in FIG. 15C, when the retainers 7 are completely engaged with the connector housing 1, the projections 4 are fit into recesses (not illustrated) formed at the connector housing 1 to thereby prevent the retainers 7 from floating up from the connector housing 1.
The projections 4 are horizontally fit into the recesses (not illustrated) of the connector housing 1. Thus, if the terminal 10 is pulled in a direction opposite to a direction in which the terminal 5 is inserted into the terminal hole 3, it is afraid that the projections 4 and the recesses of the connector housing 1, and, accordingly, the retainers 7 and the connector housing 1 may be disengaged from each other.
Furthermore, the projections 4 are engaged with the recesses of the connector housing 1 above an area in which the terminal holes 3 are arranged in a thickness-wise direction (the direction X in FIGS. 13 and 14) of the connector housing 1. Therefore, it is impossible to design the electric connector 50 to be low in height. Thus, recent designing needs for an electric connector to be low in height cannot be satisfied.